Soul and Maka one-shots
by malec38
Summary: Just a bunch of Soul and Maka one or two shots. please leave comments on you opinion! :):)
1. Chapter 1

_I was standing in a dark room; there was a small opening across from me. I walked closer to it, though I could not get very close I could see the other side. Lying on the floor was Soul, he was covered in blood and barley breathing. "Maka…" My eyes widened as I saw soul's bloody face turn to look at me. "It's all your fault" he said with one last breath. "Soul!" I screamed._

I shot up sweating, tears threating to spill, I scream.

S Pov

I fell out of my bed and ran outside tripping over the covers. I was woken up by an ear piercing scream that came from down the hall. I burst into Maka's room expecting the worst. I look towards the bed and see her crying into a pillow. I relax just a little at the thought that she is ok. I walk over to her and call her name softly "Maka". She brings her head up a little, just enough to see her eyes. "Maka are you ok?" "Yea I'm fine, you can go back to bed". I knew she was not. "Maka, I know you are not ok" I said sitting at the feet of the bed. "You know you can tell me what happened" "I know but, it is just hard to talk about" Maka Said quietly. "Ok, if you need me just walk to my room." I told her getting up to leave. "Wait Soul, can you please stay till I fall asleep" she pleaded. I went and climbed in next to her. "Thanks Soul" she said "Maka, you can always count on me." I said reassuringly. I planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Maka" "goodnight Soul"

Third pov

That night both Soul and Maka sleep well, without a worry.

Thank you all for reading! Please comment your thought I would really be grateful. also, this is going to be a stream of one shot or two parts, so comment something you want to see. thank you! – Amanda

Ps. Sorry it was so very short. I will improve that through the storys.


	2. The Date Part 1

The Date Part 1

Maka POV

I walked into the apartment that I share with Soul tired and frustrated. I had missed a couple of days of school last week due to some injury's that happened during a fight against a Kishin, so all this week I have been staying late after school to make up the work with Professor Stein. "Soul I'm home!" I say load enough for him to hear. "I wonder where he is." I question out load. _"He is probably just out with Black Star"_. Brushing it aside I eat a snack, shower, and go to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of the front door opening. I sit up and grab the pocket knife I have hidden in a drawer beside my bed. I tip-toe towards the door and peak outside. All I see is a shadow standing in the kitchen. I quietly walk to the kitchen, knife ready to strike. I put all my force into that swing and barley missed Soul head. "MAKA" Soul yelled "Sorry Soul it was late and it did not know who it was so I took charge" Maka apologized. Soul forgave me and left to leave when I stopped him. "Hey, Soul" "Yes Maka" "Why were you out till one in the morning?" I asked looking him in the eyes. "Oh well Umm... Black Star and I had a very long game" He asked with a pink tint in his cheeks. Something was off, whenever they play together it never last that long. And why was Soul not looking me in the eyes? "Well ok, Just promise not to come home so late again" I said not completely convinced. "I Promise" He said turning around. "Good night soul" "Night Maka".

That night I did not get much sleep. Why was Soul out late? Why is he not telling me, we tell each other everything?

Soul Pov

I hate lying to Maka. But this entire week she has been getting home late from school. She has been very frustrated and so tired that she can barely keep her eyes open during class. I decided that I would do two things, One: Do something special for her, she deserves it. Two: Tell her how I actually feel towards her. and I have a really cool way to do both.


	3. The Date Part 2

THE DATE PART 2

Maka POV

"Thanks Professor Stein for letting me make up all the work" I said before exiting the class. _"Finally, my last night of extra school"_ I though as I made my way home.

" _I wonder if soul is home or if he is hanging out with Black Star_ ".

I walk inside the apartment and see Soul sitting on the couch looking a little nervous. why is he nervous? "Hey Soul I'm home" I say walking to the couch. "Hey Maka, Umm can you do me favor and meet me in the park on Saturday at Mid-Night." He said. "Yea Soul, but why do you need me to come to the park at that time?" I ask curiously. "Oh well, I have been working on something and I would like you to see it" he answered. "Oh ok, I am going to sleep, goodnight" "Night Maka".

I dreamt of Soul and I standing in the park on Saturday. He was standing next to me with a smile on his face. He turned to face me and leaned close. When our lips were only centimeters apart I woke up. " _What did_ that _mean_?"

Soul POV

My plans with Maka are coming in to step. On Saturday when she comes to the park I will be there waiting. Waiting to tell her something that could make or break our friendship. I start to worry, what if she hates me for feeling like she is more than my friend or miester. All these things swarmed my dreams causing me to think " _Should I actually do this?"_

…TIME SKIP TO 11:30 ON SATURDAY…

Maka Pov.

I head out to the park wearing a nice top with some shorts and my hair the same as always. Soul must have been working really hard if he wants me to come out in this hour. I walk another 20 minutes when I finally arrive at the meeting spot but, where is Soul?

As I go to look for him some one turns on beautiful garden lights that are strung from tree to tree. I spin in awe at this amazing sight. While admiring the flora I see Soul walk out wearing a nice shirt with black jeans on. He walk up to me and says" Do you like it, it took me awhile to set it up and all but it was worth it". "Soul it's beautiful, but why did you go through such amazing thing for me". "Well I did because I thought you deserve such beautiful things." he says with rosy cheeks and a goofy smirk. "Maka, I also did this because for a while now I have really liked you and I thought that today would be the best day to tell you". I stood there surprised, which quickly softened as I look at Soul. I walked towards him and gave him a hug whispering "I like you to". He hugged me back with just as much passion. A gust of wind blew past us and a bunch of cherry blossom petals rained down from the sky. We finally pulled apart and starred at each other in the eyes. Slowly, we leaned in and kissed ever so lightly. "I love you Soul" I said staring into his beautiful crimson eyes. "I love you to Maka" He said with a goofy smile staring into mine.

From then on Soul and I were more than partners and we did not care if other people disagreed, we both loved each other and that is all that matters.

Hope you guys enjoyed this ending to that part series. I was put together quickly so please be kind. PLEASE comment your thought and somethings you would like to see in the future. – Amanda 


End file.
